


Employee Panic

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Erlich, and Jared are worried by a potential traitor in the company. Meanwhile, Dinesh and Gilfoyle attempt to research this issue, but end up falling back into their old competitive ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d2fmeasurement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/gifts).



> Basically a fake script that I wrote, based off of dineshgilfoyle's post about what the episode where D&G got together would be like.

Int. Pied Piper offices. RICHARD is pacing around the room with his hands in his hoodie pockets. JARED looks on nervously while DINESH and GILFOYLE are bickering in the background. RICHARD receives a call on his phone, and takes it.

 

RICHARD HENDRICKS

Hello?

 

GAVIN BELSON

Richard. I know what you're thinking. I've called you twice in a week. It's bad form. But what if I told you that there was a serious flaw in your business. A flaw so large that it could ruin the entire thing? That could corrupt_.

 

RICHARD

Uh, what would that flaw be?

 

GAVIN

Meet me at the Code Rag headquarters in 6 hours.

 

RICHARD

(scratches his hair)

Why… why code rag?

 

GAVIN

You’ll see

(hangs up)

 

Fade to black.

 

Int. the exterior of Code Rag, at night. The small, glass building is dark, and GAVIN stands next to the door. GAVIN is wearing a dark black quarter zip and black pants. RICHARD walks up to him.

 

GAVIN

It took you long enough.

 

RICHARD

(with the volume of his speech tapering off at the end)

What do you have? I didn’t come out here to just… stand next to a dark building.

(stares at the ground)

 

GAVIN

What does this building house?

 

RICHARD

I dunno, code rag?

 

GAVIN

(condescendingly) 

No, well I mean yes, in a way it does house code rag, but what is code rag? What does it do? What does it sell?

 

RICHARD

(still staring at the ground)

It’s a news company?

 

GAVIN

Yes. And what do news companies want? Money. They want to make as much money as possible. How would they do that?

 

RICHARD

(unsure of himself)

By selling good stories?

 

GAVIN

No, they sell  _ interesting _ stories.

 

RICHARD

I don’t understand what this has to do with Pied Piper…

 

GAVIN

What if a company that existed to sell the most interesting news had a mole? Someone who was on the inside of an unstable company? One that has had two CEOs in the last month?

 

RICHARD

(looking up again)

Are you trying to tell me that there’s someone in my company that would sell us out to  _ code rag _ ?

 

GAVIN

Not trying. There is someone. Now, I’ll tell you who if you continue on with your little box and let End Frame work in peace.

 

RICHARD

(staring at the ground)

Why would I do that?

 

GAVIN

If this mole manages to spill any and all Pied Piper secrets, say goodbye to having a chance at even getting your company off the ground. Even if you  _ can _ start a new company, your reputation would be in tatters. You wouldn’t want to risk that.

 

RICHARD

(nodding awkwardly)

I’ll… I’ll talk it over with the guys, yeah?

 

RICHARD attempts to exit, tripping over his shoelace in the process. GAVIN grimaces.

 

RICHARD

(shouting to GAVIN, as he is far away)

I’m fine!

 

RICHARD gets up, and then promptly falls over again. GAVIN grimaces more. RICHARD finally makes his escape.

 

Blackout.

 

Int. The Hacker Hostel, night. RICHARD is pacing next to the whiteboard while GILFOYLE is eating cereal from a bowl. JARED is paying full attention to everything that RICHARD is saying, while DINESH and GILFOYLE are arguing.

 

RICHARD

… and I don’t know what they could dredge up on us, it’s just all ridiculous!

 

DINESH CHUGTAI

You’re telling me that you decided to meet up with  _ Gavin Belson _ , the man you despise, outside of a random building?

BERTRAM GILFOYLE

(eternally deadpanning)

And now you’re panicking about a problem that doesn’t exist. That’s real productive.

 

RICHARD

Well there could be a problem! Somewhere! We’re just more vulnerable if we have a mole in our company.

 

ERLICH wanders into the room, smoking a bong. He sits next to the dinner table.

 

GILFOYLE

So you’re going to give up everything you’ve worked on because of it. If that’s what’s going to happen, I’m out.

 

ERLICH BACHMAN

What is Richard giving up here?

 

RICHARD

Gavin Belson called me and___.

 

ERLICH

_ Gavin Belson _ called you? About what?

 

GILFOYLE

He said there’s a code rag informant in the company.

 

ERLICH

(confused)

What is code rag?

 

JARED DUNN

It’s a is a web publication that offers technology news, analysis, and commentary, with a focus on Silicon Valley and startup companies. 

 

RICHARD

(flustered)

Thank you Jared.

 

DINESH

I still don’t see why we would do the box, it’s not like there’s any real dirt on us.

 

ERLICH

Well, there might be a few things, but we shouldn’t get wrapped up in the details.

 

RICHARD

What few things? What could we possibly have going wrong that would jeopardize our future?

 

ERLICH

I may have accidentally slept with Erica Taylor. I may have also not returned her calls.

 

RICHARD

You pissed of a reporter? At a time when we’re vulnerable.

 

ERLICH

Yes. 

 

JARED

I don’t see what the problem is though, we are relatively scandal free.

 

GILFOYLE

That won’t stop her from manufacturing things. 

 

RICHARD

(anxiously)

Oh god, what should we do now?

 

ERLICH

I suggest that we find out who the Judas in the company is, while Dinesh and Gilfoyle research this “Erica Taylor” and find out what her motivations might be.

 

RICHARD

Uh, okay. Jared and Erlich, you’re with me I guess?

 

 

Exit JARED, ERLICH, and RICHARD. DINESH and GILFOYLE open up their computers and start researching ERICA TAYLOR.

 

DINESH

Oh great, now I’m stuck with this asshole.

 

DINESH and GILFOYLE research ERICA TAYLOR for a while. Suddenly, DINESH breaks the silence.

 

 

DINESH

What are we even doing this for? Why can’t the company just stay scandal free for once?

 

GILFOYLE

Well why don’t you quit whining, and get back to work, princess.

 

DINESH

I just don’t see why this is important, like why did Erlich have to do that? He could have slept with literally almost everyone else.

 

GILFOYLE

I don’t know. I doubt that they’ll be able to succeed at this either. Go back to your princess computer.

 

Blackout.

 

Int. the conference room in the Pied Piper offices. RICHARD is interrogating every employee individually to try and find the rat, however ERLICH is much more successful at information extraction. JARED sits timidly in the corner on his laptop.

 

ERLICH

Do you know of one Erica Taylor?

 

JANICE “Jan the Man” SPOONER

When you say Erica Taylor are you referring to the code rag reporter?

 

ERLICH

Aha! I knew it was you all along, you scoundrel!

 

JANICE

Well, I’ve never spoken with her, but I did read an article by her to research this company when I came to work here.

 

RICHARD

Okay, uh, do you know of any employees that have spoken with her directly?

 

JANICE

Not that I know of. Is this done? I have to go meet with someone.

 

RICHARD   
(scratching eyebrow in disappointment) 

Yes, you can go.

 

JANICE exits the boardroom.

 

Blackout.

 

Int. Hacker Hostel dining room table. DINESH and GILFOYLE are googling ERICA TAYLOR. DINESH pulls up a webpage about her.

 

DINESH

You’re never going to believe this.

 

GILFOYLE turns from his computer to glare at DINESH.

 

GILFOYLE

What.

 

DINESH

It says here that Erica is bi.

 

GILFOYLE

Okay.

 

DINESH

It’s just, you wouldn’t expect that, you know? Who would be bi?

 

GILFOYLE

Me for example.

 

DINESH

What. The. Fuck.

  
GILFOYLE walks up to DINESH’s desk, and stands next to DINESH

 

GILFOYLE

Am I making you uncomfortable then?

 

DINESH, feeling this is a challenge or a competition, as always, doesn’t want to back down.

 

DINESH

No. Not at all

 

DINESH stands up and faces GILFOYLE.

 

Am I making you fucking uncomfortable now?

 

GILFOYLE

Not at all.

 

Fade to black, while DINESH and GILFOYLE continue to try and make each other more and more uncomfortable.

 

Int. Pied Piper conference room. RICHARD is pacing by the back of the room while JARED is looking at something on his computer. ERLICH is standing next to the table, frustrated.

  
  


RICHARD

Well that was the last person. And there is no one who has had contact with code rag. At all. Maybe Gavin was just playing me.

 

JARED

That may be a possibility, but at least you got to know your employees better.

 

ERLICH

Perhaps the rats are back at the house, and their names are Dinesh and Gilfoyle.

 

RICHARD

I highly doubt that they are rats. They’re more invested than you think.

 

ERLICH

But shouldn’t we just cover all of our bases?

 

JARED

Erlich does have a point, maybe we should investigate them just to make sure. I mean it is your company, so it’s your call.

 

RICHARD

Okay. I do wonder what those two are doing right now.

 

Blackout. Shift to Hacker Hostel dining room. DINESH is sitting in his chair while GILFOYLE is about to sit on his lap. They are continuing their competition to try and make the other feel uncomfortable. In a most definitely no-homo sort of way.

 

GILFOYLE

Uncomfortable yet, princess?

 

DINESH

Not a chance you bastard.

 

DINESH pulls GILFOYLE down onto his lap.

 

Are you uncomfortable yet, you satanic idiot?

 

GILFOYLE

You wish.

 

DINESH and GILFOYLE continue this while the camera goes to blackout.

 

Int. the Aviato Van. ERLICH is driving while JARED is squeezed into the back amongst boxes. RICHARD is sitting in the passenger seat, ranting.

 

RICHARD

I mean I guess you do have a point, who knows what those two were up to.

 

ERLICH

They didn’t even want to follow you. We can’t trust them. 

(in a slightly suspicious voice)

But you can trust me of course.

 

JARED

I hope that they’ve got good research on Erica Taylor though. I don’t know how their work ethic is without something like SWOT to assist them.

 

The Aviato Van pulls into the drive way. Blackout.

 

Int. the Hacker Hostel dining room. DINESH and GILFOYLE are now making out as a part of their competition. The house is entirely silent except the noise of the two. A key is entered into the lock. ERLICH enters, followed by RICHARD and then JARED. ERLICH then lays eyes on DINESH and GILFOYLE.

 

ERLICH

Motherfuck.

 

The credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to plant the seeds for how Erlich will be a traitor, but I think it's pretty obvious that this will not be cannon compliant very soon.


End file.
